


A Slytherin Story. Shorts.

by hgls_YouTube



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M, Slytherin Harry Potter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-29
Packaged: 2019-08-28 23:22:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16732611
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hgls_YouTube/pseuds/hgls_YouTube
Summary: To understand the shorts, please go to this website: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BvKtqdf7LkoThis is the main Slytherin Story, and you will be lost if you don't watch at least the first few videos.





	1. Just to talk.

**Author's Note:**

> This is a talk between Draco and Harry that Ginny walked upon. (This takes place in their seventh year.)

For some reason, Ginny had decided to be a little rebellious; she went into the Forbidden Forest. She had been feeling a little off, lately. She wanted to take a stroll thinking about it. She was walking, and came across voices; two of them.

"You know, I've been feeling like I need to say this."

"What is it then?"

"Even when we were in the first year, I really didn't get along with anyone. I didn't have any friends. So, I put on a fake smile and told myself to go do something about the problem. But, recently, obviously things have changed, and everyone gets along with me. So, I just want to stop being 'Golden Boy'. I hate the fake smiles that I have to make to get acknowledged by my peers and to actually have a friend. Since the first year-"

Ginny looked around the corner. The two people were Harry Potter and Draco Malfoy. She was dating Potter, no-one really knew about it, so she didn't worry about it that much. But now, she was paying attention.

"- Like our fourth year. Everyone gave me weird stares. They hated me and I didn't even do anything. I was stupid, I couldn't get past Dumbledore's age line-" Harry began.

"-You're not stupid!" Draco quickly said.

"Yeah, thanks. But, even my girlfriend for god's sake. Not anyone, but some people have a good eye and they have caught seeing my fake smiles and my 'playing along' life. Draco, you're one of my only friends that caught that early on. But, a lot more people see it now."

"Well, my mum taught me when I was nine or something."

"Oh. But, my girlfriend knows-"

"Who is your girlfriend anyway?"

"Ginny."

"Oh, that's nice. Not Pansy or Daphne."

"Ha, ha. No, I know you like Daphne. I have no idea who likes Pansy."

"Wait, how'd you know that?"

"You were talking to yourself."

"Oh. Keep going."

"Ginny knows lots about me. But, we have boundaries, I respect that. Look, you remember that one day in our first year? When you asked me why I wasn't with everyone else?"

"Yeah."

**~FLASHBACK~**

**Draco was walking towards the lake. He saw Harry Potter, sitting, alone, by a tree. "Hey, Harry. What're you doing alone?"**

**Harry looked up, obviously surprised someone was talking to him. "O-oh. I don't have any friends. Well, I met someone on the train, but he's in Gryffindor."**

**Draco reached out his hand to help the smaller boy up. Harry slowly took Draco's hand and got up.**

**"Thanks."**

**"No problem. I'm Draco Malfoy."**

**"Well, you already know me, but, I'm Harry Potter." Harry smiled. Like, a real smile. A smile Draco didn't know he wouldn't be seeing again for years.**

**~FLASHBACK~**

"Yeah, I haven't seen the same smile on your face since that day."

"Well, I didn't have a friend in the world before, did I?" Harry thought that the smile might come back in a minute or two. "I want to thank you for not pitying me. I appreciate it." Harry was right. That smile from first year came back. That wonderful smile. That smile wasn't fake, because Harry's eyes lit up, just the way they did back then.


	2. Heartbreaker.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This has nothing to do with the main story.  
> This is called an experiment.

Harry saw something.

Something he never should've seen.

He wanted to scream but kept quiet.

It was Ginny.

She was kissing somebody else.

Harry silently left.

_Maybe people really don't care._ Thought Harry as he was making his way back to the Slytherin Common Room, passing Hermione on the way there. He gave a low sigh and kept walking.

~*~ 

"What happened?"

"I don't know."

"You can tell me."

Draco was sitting on his bed when Harry came in. Harry took his shoes off, and sat on the bed, lost in his own thoughts.

"Ginny." Was the only word, Harry could get out of his mouth.

"What happened with Ginny?"

"Someone else."

"Huh?"

"Someone else was kissing her."

"What the hell. That's messed up."

Harry just looked down. "She didn't see me."

"Come on, I'll teach you something."

"What are you going to teach me?" 

"How to be a heartbreaker."

~*~

"What. The. Heck." Harry said. It was the next day. Afternoon, to be specific. And, Ginny was walking towards them.

"Hi, Harry!" Ginny said.

"'Lo, Gin," Harry replied.

"Can I take a walk with you?"

"Sure." Harry got up and followed Ginny.

~*~

"So," Harry said.

"Hm?" Ginny replied.

"Oh, I was just thinking. Why did you want to talk to me?"

"I wanted to tell you how much I love you."

"You've already said that before."

"I know."

"I also know that you should know that I love you."

"You should know that I know you were watching Draco and I talk."

".." Ginny said nothing.

"I'm sorry for whatever I said that upset you, okay?"

"Okay."

"I'll leave you to your thoughts, then." Harry went back to Draco.

~*~

"You know," Hermione said, talking to Ginny in Gryffindor Tower. "He saw you kissing him."

"Oh, shit."

"Your decision. You made it."

"I didn't mean to."

"You did. Harry looked really upset. The opposite of what smile he had when he was talking to Draco." Ginny, had, of course, told Hermione about the conversation she overheard. 

"Well, that's understandable."

"You need to find a way to apologize. I bet Harry's made a decision about what to do."

"I'm screwed. Harry's really powerful."

"Even though you cheat on him, he would never curse you."

"He's a Slytherin, 'Mione."

"Since when have you cared? And since when has he?"

 

 

 

[Please realize that this has nothing to do with the main Slytherin Story, on YouTube.]


	3. Heartbreaker: Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Follow-up from the last chapter.

The next day, Ginny found it her priority, to find Harry and make things right. That wasn't hard, because he sat right next to her in Defense Against the Dark Arts class.

Only, Harry wasn't there.

He wasn't there in any of the classes.

Nope.

None.

He was at the Great Hall after classes, though.

Now Ginny was confused.

"Hey, Hermione, did you see Harry in between classes at all?"

"No."

"Well, he wasn't there if you didn't realize."

"I have eyes."

"Good for you."

"Hey, what's up?" Ron had just walked up to the two ladies. "You seem troubled."

"I know that." Said Ginny. "I need to talk to Harry, but he wasn't there at class at all today."

"Why do you care about him so much?" Ron said, confused.

"Look. It's none of your business."

"You're my sister!"

"Ron.," Hermione said, slowly.

"Not right now, Hermione. Now that I am thinking about it... What is Ginny hiding?"

"I am not about to get hexed by Ginny, Ronald."

"Believe me, I will find out what's going on."

"Go for it." Ginny snapped.

~*~

"Where were you today?" Draco asked.

"Oh," Harry said. "Well... Kingsley offered me a job... for when I got out of school, so yeah. I'm training right now. Even though I don't really need to."

Draco gaped at him. "A job!? Already?"

"It seems so."

"Teach me your ways!"

"That's something for me to find out. Speaking of jobs, what do you want to do when you get out of Hogwarts?"

"I don't know."

"Well, think about it, NEWT's are soon."

"Oh, hell."

"Yes." Harry looked behind Draco and saw Ginny, Ron, and Hermione arguing. "Yeah, I'm a heartbreaker."

"Yup."

"You still need to 'teach me'."

"Indeed, I do."

"What's step one, then?"

"Oh," Draco looked at Ginny. "Step one, figure out, 'Do you  _really_ love her?'"

"Yes."

"Do you want to forgive her?"

"Depends. If it happens again, then no."

"Okay, we'll work with that," Draco said, thinking. "Step one, use your talents and abilities to your advantage."

"I'm not hexing her!"

"Did I say you were?" Harry shook his head. "Exactly, Potter. What are your talents?"

"Well, I'm a decent flyer, I'm-"

"Decent?!  _Decent!?!_ You're the youngest seeker in a century. You're not just decent."

"Continuing, I'm a Parselmouth. I'm really good at Potions and DADA."

Draco had an idea.

"You could use your job to your advantage!"

"What?"

"Think Slytherin for a second."

"Got it... OH! I get it. But, how would I get it to her, without making it seem like boasting?"

"Don't we have Potions again tomorrow?"

"Yeah."

"Slughorn usually talks to you for a while, bring it up then."

"Good idea."

~*~

It was Potions' class. 

Harry and Draco got there early, to execute their plan.

When they arrived, Slughorn was caught a little off guard. "Harry!"

"Sir!" Harry exclaimed with exaggeration. Draco choked.

"You weren't here yesterday, is there a reason for your absence?"

"Oh, yes." Then, as Draco planned, Ginny walked into the room, obviously wanting to talk to Harry. "Yes, Mr. Shacklebolt offered me a position as an Auror. I accepted, and I went to the Ministry yesterday, and yeah."

"That's wonderful!"

"Yeah, I know." Harry smiled. It was one of the fake smiles, that if you weren't Draco, you wouldn't tell.

"Class is starting, Harry." And the pair went to their stations.

~*~

Ginny walked into Potions' class. She needed to talk to Harry. Then, she heard: 

"Yes, Mr. Shacklebolt offered me a position as an Auror. I accepted, and I went to the Ministry yesterday, and yeah."

Ginny was shocked. Harry, an Auror?!

They began class, and Ginny could not stop thinking about Harry. She kept looking at his eyes, mostly. Those beautiful, green eyes.

She regretted kissing that other boy. But, it was a dare. She did it. And she had to face the consequences. 


	4. Regret

Ginny walked up to Harry and cornered him. "I'm sorry, okay!"

"Hm?"

"It was a dare."

Harry just looked like... Well, she didn't know how to explain his expression, actually. It was a mixture of confusion, happiness, anger, frustration, and sadness. Ginny would have bet money that there were more, but Harry just stared. "Okay," Harry said, point blank. Harry looked at Ginny with innocent-looking eyes. Like he would if he was an eight-year-old that just stole candy, and he was fighting his way out of trouble. 

~*~  
(This is Harry Potter writing on a piece of parchment about the 'confrontation'.)

  _I was walking to my next class when Ginny stopped me. I knew whatever Draco said worked. She told me it was a dare, and I was confused. I knew that it hurt me, but who made Ginny do that? I was happy that she didn't do it on purpose. That was my next question, which I never got to ask because the bell rang._

_After class, Ginny stopped me again. At this point; I was a little frustrated because I was late to the class the first time she stopped me. She talked to me again and told me if I wanted to forgive her then just tell her. Well, I think that was a 'no dip' statement because I would be over angry if someone interpreted the message when they gave it to her. So, I would certainly tell her. Because I do love her, I do, I do! I don't think it's love without an argument, or an agreement you have to come to._

_But seriously, if this ever happens again, I'm done. Seriously. I'm not going to be toyed around by someone. And if I am, they can say goodbye. I am a Slytherin, after all._

~*~

Ginny(this was on accident.) ran into Harry when they were passing the next day, and Harry dropped something out of his pocket. Ginny picked it up and kept walking.

Later, in the Gryffindor Common Room, Ginny realized she didn't give Harry back what he dropped; hey, it was parchment. Ginny started to read.

_"I was walking to my next class when Ginny stopped me. I knew whatever Draco said worked. She told me it was a dare, and I was confused."_

Of course, he was.

_"I knew that it hurt me, but who made Ginny do that? I was happy that she didn't do it on purpose. That was my next question, which I never got to ask because the bell rang."_

Well, the dare was from Dean Thomas, her forceful boyfriend. He kissed her, and Ginny was forced to.

_"After class, Ginny stopped me again. At this point; I was a little frustrated because I was late to the class the first time she stopped me."_

Ginny would have to apologize for that. 

_"She talked to me again and told me if I wanted to forgive her then just tell her. Well, I think that was a 'no dip' statement because I would be over angry if someone interpreted the message when they gave it to her."_

That certainly was a 'no dip' statement. Ah! This was getting into her head. Ginny just wanted Harry back.

_"So, I would certainly tell her. Because I do love her, I do, I do!"_

Awh, thanks.

_"I don't think it's love without an argument, or an agreement you have to come to."_

That is true, Ginny thought about this statement.

_"But seriously, if this ever happens again, I'm done. Seriously. I'm not going to be toyed around by someone. And if I am, they can say goodbye."_

Ginny would have to keep that in mind.

_"I am a Slytherin, after all."_

Well, that was one example of a 'no dip' statement.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading.


End file.
